A power meter may be used to measure the power in an optical signal. For example, a power meter may be used to measure the power in an optical signal transmitted via an optical fiber. The power meter may include a sensor to measure the power level of the optical signal. Further, the power meter may include a display unit to display measured optical power, and a wavelength associated with the optical signal.